Family Bonding
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: Families are created by bonds too. Even if one member is a family of an 'outsider', everyone automatically becomes a whole big family in time. No matter which side they are standing at, the familiarization only remained the same. AceLu with small hints of MarcoSanji /AU in a way that Whitebeard and Ace survived


You guys had probably realized this but I had writing fics about how Ace survived from the Marineford War xD I swear, it was starting to become my obsession and I am going to have to stop it soon before I bore everyone out.

This fic is merely a small idea that I had. Nothing big.

**I do not own One Piece**

* * *

No one knew when but the Moby Dick and Thousand Sunny was sailing peacefully next to each other. This was, unfortunately, only temporary since they were heading to the same village to recover from the war. Not only that, they would only be traveling together until they had arrived to the Shabody Park. If Ace was persuasive enough, they might even be able to stay together for the Fishermen Island. It seemed as though the more they stuck around, the more everyone was getting familiarized with each other.

Everyone in Whitebeard's crew including Whitebeard himself was Ace's family while everyone on the Thousand Sunny was Luffy's.

And Whitebeard had to admit that Luffy had gotten himself a damned good crew. Aside from the fact that they excelled, even more so than his own crew, in their respective talents, they were also very loyal towards Luffy as well. They weren't a normal crew whereby everything was ran by a captain; they worked together instead.

Their alliance was nothing normal at all. First of all, Ace and Luffy's relationship had evolved too far to consider them as mere brothers. They didn't know what they were anymore. Luffy is the Captain of the Strawhat Pirates while Ace is the high commanding commander of the Second division of Whitebeard's crew. Both of them had high ranking powers in each of their crews and with the strongest ties bonding them together.

However, Whitebeard didn't expect Ace to blatantly admit to him that the both of them are in love.

Not that it was much of Whitebeard's business but he still did treat Ace as his own son. It was just like how he did for Marco and similarly, he didn't felt the need to pry on what was starting to go on with Sanji and him.

"Is that so?" Whitebeard responded in a monotone voice though there was a slight hint of amusement. "So I suppose our alliance with the Strawhat Pirates will be through the marriage between the both of you?"

Ace spluttered at that while trying to fight back the blush spreading across his face. Luffy in a wedding dress… "M-Marriage? Don't be ridiculous, pops!"

"Isn't that how you youngsters end up having?"

"It's still too early!" Ace retorted back. "Seriously. This is the last thing I expected to hear from you."

Despite Ace's grumbles, Whitebeard could clearly see that Ace didn't hate the idea at all. In fact, the blush growing on his freckled cheeks pretty much explained everything that was going through his mind. If Ace and Luffy were to get married soon in the future, it would be one hell of a party indeed.

After all, they are one hell of a family.

* * *

One of the ever-standing fears Ace and Luffy had was Garp's infamous Fist of Love.

Seriously, he even delivered them to the brothers when they were no more than twelve. They would've disliked Garp to be overly affectionate towards them like how Ace and Luffy would get occasionally towards each other but still, why the heck did Garp even persisted on his own way of love after they had grown into teenagers as well?

"Gramps is here to visit my two favorite grandsons!" Garp shouted as he landed himself onto Luffy's Thousand Sunny.

After the war, the marines had called off the chase of pirates due to the extreme loss of their manpower for the time being until everything had been restored. But even so, Garp would never turn his grandsons in to the marines for execution.

"Fuck! Not you again," Ace shouted back before jumping from Whitebeard's ship onto Thousand Sunny. "Can't you stay at where you were, old geezer?!"

"How rude! This is not the way you should be treating your kind hearted grandpa for going through such a hassle to find you two!"

"You are nothing kind hearted and you are NOT my grandpa!"

And Ace was smart enough to dodge the oncoming 'Fist of Love' that Garp would always use in response to their arguements. However, Luffy came out of the kitchen at a wrong time and had the fist delivered to his head instead, breaking the door in the process as he flew into it. The crew would've intervened if they hadn't known of Garp's relations to the D. brothers and how Garp never had any ill intentions towards them.

Ace rushed towards Luffy and brought the teary eyed teen into his arms.

"I told you many times not to hit Lu! Look at what you did!" Ace bellowed.

"Shut up! If you want to survive in these seas then you would have to take it like a man!" Garp exploded back.

"Then take this, you crazy old man!" A fireball came towards Garp and naturally, he defended himself with ease. When he was about to retort in a smug grin, a foot came flying through the fire and promptly kicked him out of the ship. Ace shook his head at Garp before tending to Luffy, who had already dried up his tears and munching onto the food that he had stolen from the fridge. If Sanji were to find out then Luffy was bound to get another scolding.

"Hey, Ace," Luffy called out. making Ace turn his attention towards him. "Was that Gramps just now?"

"Nah, it was just some crazy bandits," Ace lied and kissed the top of Luffy's head.

Much to Ace's dislike, Garp had found his way back onto the ship and was invited to having a dinner with them. Which meant a feast. Even though Garp was standing on the Marine's side during the war, Whitebeard understood how much Garp loved his grandsons… after overlooking the fact that his tough love wasn't a very healthy kind of love. Despite being against his grandsons being pirates, Garp was still very thankful towards Whitebeard for keeping Ace safe. Before the war, they had been meeting up in secret numerous times although it was more of a friendly chat between old friends and no top secret information regarding their line of work was exchanged between them. Whitebeard respected Garp as much as Garp had respected Whitebeard. And naturally, when there is a guest, this called for a feast.

That was when it started to get difficult.

When Ace and Luffy's stomachs started growling and even more so at the thought of feast, both kitchens on the ship better get ready to face a diminishing supply of food.

Sanji, of course, had a way to keep Luffy out of his kitchen but it wasn't sure if Whitebeard's crew could stand up to a hungry Fire-Fist Ace. But since Whitebeard's ship was large, there was an extremely huge supply of food that could be used to cook heavy meals daily. They had also came upon an agreement whereby they could share their food as long as Sanji cooks for everyone which he admitted that he wouldn't mind as long as no one wasted food.

And it really became a huge feast.

"Tiiish mmmmfh iish rmmmma ooood," Luffy spoke while stuffing one meat after another into his mouth which never failed to tick Sanji off.

"Don't speak with your mouth full!" Sanji snapped as he let another plate down.

Table manners obviously had gotten haywire… especially when Brook had let out a rude burp followed by a disturbing fart behind the tables.

"Why you…" Sanji growled dangerously, ready to throw the frying pan in his hand onto Brook's skull if not for the fact that it was one of the essential things to cook and Marco was holding him back from hitting his own crew member. "Bastards sure don't practice your table manners at all," he grumbled.

"Now, now. Why don't we all relax, yoi?" Marco persuaded.

"This is really good-Zzzzzzzz…" It should be obvious who that was.

"NOT YOU TOO!" Sanji shouted and turned to Marco, his eyebrow twitching in irritation. "I can't freaking relax with all this shit going around."

Marco shook his head and pulled Sanji onto his lap… causing some of the people who were paying attention to raise their eyebrows in surprise. "At least they're the only ones, yoi."

Sadly, he failed to catch Usopp playing with the food at his seat. But Sanji did.

Sanji had really want to facepalm at these idiots. As if Luffy and Brook weren't bad enough, even Ace wasn't showing respect around the table. Well, he did understand that Ace had a case of narcolepsy but falling asleep while eating was just uncalled for! Marco gave Sanji a sympathetic look, which he felt like he had been giving way too much whenever Sanji had to deal with both of the brothers.

If it weren't bad enough, Garp had fallen asleep as well.

Sanji threw his hands up in the air in defeat and stormed back into the kitchen with Marco following him as well.

"Then Ace's shares are all mine." Luffy snickered as he stretched his hand towards Ace's plate only to be stopped by a hand smacking his own away.

"Don't you even try," Ace threatened mockingly, having used to Luffy's attempt to steal his food while he was sleeping ever since young. "You have your own food, Lu."

Luffy pouted at Ace, which was working quite well seeing how he had visibly flinched and blushed. But still, he wouldn't give up his food! "D-Don't give me that look! I'm still not handing over my food," he said stubbornly.

"Fine. Stingy Ace," Luffy muttered but with affections laced in his tone.


End file.
